1. Field
The invention is in the field of bundling and support devices of the type which attach to a wall, baseboard, door, or desk to support electrical power supply cords and computer cables off of the floor.
2. State of the Art
Over the past twenty years there has been a proliferation of new electronic and computer devices for the office and home. Such devices make work easier and quicker than prior methods but also create a vast proliferation of electrical power cords and cables, particularly so on desk-top computer systems which have many separate units which must be connected together by cables and many of which have individual power cords. Such cords and cables on computers and other devices are both unsightly and create a real danger of a person tripping over them. In an effort to alleviate such problems, cords and cables are typically pushed against walls, baseboards, and under desks with such efforts having only limited success. Power strips can be used such as at a computer in an attempt to minimize the number of cords running to a wall outlet, but themselves are quite bulky, relatively unsightly, and possibly presenting an even larger tripping hazard to persons than the cords and cables do themselves. Likewise, attempts to bundle cables with rubber bands, twist ties, and self-locking, ratcheting plastic ties are of limited success with such bundles typically remaining on the floor possibly creating an even larger tripping hazard. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,743 discloses an adjustable bundling device for wrapping and securing bundles of cable, rope, hose, and electrical power cords. The device includes a three-section strap to which hook and loop material is attached in various combinations. The device, however, is not made so as to attach to walls, baseboards, and desks to support such cables, etc. Other devices are commercially available which permanently attach to walls to hold cables, but which cannot be removed for ease of attaching the cables, then reattached to the wall.
In accordance with the invention, a cable bundling and support device primarily for use bundling and holding electrical and computer cables such as to walls, baseboards, and desks (hereinafter generally referred to as xe2x80x9cwallsxe2x80x9d) in an elevated position from the floor for greater tripping safety and for neater appearance.
The cable support device comprises an elongate, flexible strap member having a top portion, a middle portion, and a bottom portion, each of which include front and back surfaces. The strap has a transverse slot of sufficient size to pass the bottom portion therethrough. At least one pin extends generally perpendicularly from the front surface of the top portion. The pin includes a body which terminates in a head spaced from the front surface. The head has a larger lateral cross-sectional area than the body. At least one aperture extends through the bottom portion, with the aperture having a cross-sectional area of less than that of the head of the corresponding pin. The bottom portion is removably fastenable to the top portion, the bottom portion which may be inserted through the transverse slot with the respective surfaces of the top and bottom portions juxtaposed by inserting said at least one pin into said aperture to form a loop for bundling and supporting cables.
The cable support device is attachable to a supporting surface using a nail or screw through a top aperture, double sided adhesive tape, adhesives, or other such devices.